Typically, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical turbine combustor configurations expose turbine vane and blade assemblies to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine vanes and blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. In addition, turbine vanes and blades often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of the vanes and blades and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures. Many conventional cooling systems of turbine airfoils are formed of the same materials used to form the turbine airfoils. However, different heating loads are typically found throughout a turbine engine and within a cooling system of a turbine engine. Thus, a need exists for different materials that are better suited for forming cooling systems of a turbine engine.